Duelist Bebop
by The Fallen Angel King
Summary: YGO chars act out Cowboy Bebop. The First Episode is ready! "See ya Space Duelist..."


**Duelist Bebop**

**The beginning**

I don't own Cowboy Bebop or Yu-Gi-Oh. This series is acted by YGO characters and doesn't have all episodes of CB in it. BTW, the symbol for woolongs (the currency) is now ±

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Name: Keith, Bandit. Crime: Possessing the "infamous" Red Eye. Price: ±6,000. Eh, sounds good don't it buddy?" Yami said with a smirk staring at his cold-faced companion. "Yeah, that could feed the belly for a bit. I'll be right back with our ±6,000." Seto said walking towards the hanger of his ship, The Swordfish II. 

He and Yami had met two years ago. They joined up and became bounty hunters. As Seto entered his ship's cockpit he began to hum, and started up the main engine. Yami listened over the monitor. "Nice tune...real easy." He flipped the switch opening the hatch of the Bebop. Seto shot out of there towards the small planet.

~Meanwhile at a Bar~

A man with a red bandana followed by a pregnant women walked in. The man sat down and glared at the bartender.

"You got the tomato juice?"

"Yeah...."

"Meet me in the backroom to discuss this juice."

Both men stood up and walked into a backroom. The women looked at an old man who was playing Solitaire and laughing crazily. She smiled and watched him, waiting.

The red bandana man held out a vial. In it was a red liquid.

"Come on. Lower the price just a bit. And how do I even know if its pure?!" "I'll show you."

He pushed down the button causing the red liquid to spray on his eyes. "Keep those eyes open." Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

Men fired into the room, killing the bartender. Keith easily avoided it and charged one of the men. With a deadly grip the man's neck was no more. He easily slew them all and then ran outside. He "wife" followed soon after.

~In a public restroom~

He coughed heavily. The Red Eye had lingering effects. In the stall next to him sat Seto.

"Hey, having a hangover. Jus' get a prairie oyster." Seto said before leaving. Keith began to question that man as he looked out from the stall to see he had a pistol.

Seto walked quietly, still humming until he bumped into a pregnant women carrying packages. The packages fell and he bent over gathering up her things.

"My, my. Thank you. I am Miss Faith. My husband is somewhere around here." Seto smirked lightly and before handing over the packages he took two apples. Faith looked surprised as Seto took a bite of one and began juggling. "What kind of man are you? A circus folk?"

"No, just a jack of all trades, a wanderer, and a nobody."

With that Keith came out. He glanced at Seto who smirked. "Finally found you Keith. That ±6,000 price will feed me for a while." Keith just smiled as he applied some more Red Eye. He charged like he was hell itself. He knocked down tables until he finally got Seto to the ground. Both Keith and Faith got a way quickly and Seto got up.

~on the Bebop~

"Man Yami. What is that stuff?" "It's called Red Eye. It boosts speed, hearing, agility, and etc all from using sight. It is very deadly and can cause many, many problems. I've set you up a meeting with Keith. Go undercover."

Seto nodded as he was beginning to leave. When he arrived he would teach that guy whose boss.

Keith walked up to a Mexican looking man. The Mexican muttered something about the juice and Keith held it out of his pocket. Suddenly, a pistol was beside Keith's face. Seto just smiled. Keith literally backflipped to get away.

He chased after Seto, trying to kill him, but never succeeding. He ran to his ship along with Faith. Seto jumped to the Swordfish and chased after.

About five minutes out the could see the police force, covering the area preparing to fire. Keith broker a container open getting more and more Red Eye. Faith drew a pistol as she knew now what she had to do. The space-craft stopped as a loud BANG was heard over the speaker.

Seto watched as a limp man's body floated and Faith smiled, crying. Seto moved away as spreads of blasts from the police destroyed the female and the ship. He noticed as he saw her corpse, that all the Red Eye had been under her shirt making her seem pregnant.

~Back on the Bebop~

Seto had no shirt on as he practiced fighting. He did a high kick before he realized Yami was calling. "Come on. Grubs here!" He sighed and walked off dropping something. A small vial hit the floor cracking, spilling a red liquid everywhere.

How'd ya like? I'm going to do the first five at least, but I may not do em all.


End file.
